Gifted Redemption
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: Damon's intention had been to taunt and toy with Katherine's mind. Tit for tat considering the many times she had toyed with his, but when he gets a behind the scenes look at the memory that caused her entire world to fall apart he finds himself thinking differently


_She pretended to be buried in a tomb for one hundred and forty five years while I waited for her lying ass._

No one seemed to get that. Scratch that the only person who didn't seem to get that was Stefan. It hadn't taken much on Damon's part to get the gang to reminisce on the hell Katherine the Bitch Pierce had caused them and soon enough they were all taking shots and actually enjoying themselves. Cue the fun police though entering the room. Immediately just as predicted he listened to his brother drone on, lecture him and the rest of Justice Leagues of Idiots saying how they were being inconsiderate. It had annoyed Damon more than anything that Stefan was suddenly defending Katherine seeing as he didn't seem to give a damn about her before, but now that they had slept together he seemed to be the dutiful ex boyfriend. Damon hadn't meant to do it but annoyance rushed through him and just like that the words were slipping out causing a stunned gasp to echo across the Parlor Room, and he tried to ignore the shocked expression that had flashed across Elena's beautiful features for that brief second.

_In 1864 moved into my home. She compelled me to love her. Seduced my brother fed us full of Vampire blood and then started a war that got us killed._

For that split second Damon had thought Stefan had finally gotten the moral bug out of his ass and decide to join in on the festivities, but it was short lived as Stefan continued his little rant that soon became a toast saying how Katherine had once not been such a bitch, and everything she had done was to survive. All Damon had wanted to do today was drink and now here he sat shockingly enough in Stefan's room trying to ignore the fact that Katherine and Stefan had done the nasty in here. For someone who didn't want anything to do with Katherine somehow he had gotten stuck on babysitting duty seeing as the rest of the gang was on a treasure hunt to find the Quarterback's before it was too late. _Like mother like daughter….both royal pains in the asses _he thinks to himself. Technically speaking Damon knew he didn't even need to be here and that he could be downstairs continuing his little drinking game, but knowing that Katherine was here all alone had been quite tempting.

It was odd seeing her like this. In bed completely weak her figure practically lifeless and a couple of times he found himself actually focusing in on her heartbeat because at times it would slow and he'd find himself wondering if she had finally shaken hands with the Grim Reaper, but then it would start up again _she's like a cat…..figured she'd be out of her nine lives by now._

Death she was close to it. There would be no loopholes or cures to get her out of this. He predicted in a couple of hours she'd be nothing but a corpse. Usually this was the time were people would say their goodbyes and say thanks, but Damon was far from thankful. Katherine had made his life hell. Stefan had been screwed over by Katherine, but not even close to coming to par with the way Katherine had hurt Damon. Though the Salvatore brother's both died in 1864 it had been for different reasons and for different people. Stefan hadn't gone to free Katherine because of his affections for her; he had gone because he had wanted to make up for having a big mouth and practically blurting to their father that Katherine was a Vampire. It wasn't that Stefan had deliberately told their father Katherine's secret, but the fact that at the time he still viewed the world in an innocent way he believed by talking to their father and convincing him not all Vampires were bad that Katherine would be safe, but their father had never been an understanding man, and one thing he hated more than his eldest son were Vampires. The night Katherine had been taken Damon had practically told his brother how this was on him and that it was his fault, and because of that Stefan chose to help Damon in freeing Katherine, Stefan hadn't died for Katherine, he had died for Damon, and he had died for love but it had been for the love of his brother.

Damon's reasoning had been different. _Then let me die _he had spat to his father not caring if he was branded a sympathizer as he had struggled from his grasp in order to chase after the council. Damon knew going after Katherine could result in death, and if it had come to that he had been ready, because he had her blood in his system and though part of him feared death he also looked forward to it because he knew he'd have forever. Hastily he had untied the ropes, along with Stefan and for a brief moment Damon had thought everything would work out, but then a shot rang out and at first he ignored it until he felt the bullet pierce straight through his chest. Eyes had flicked to his brother, guilt coursing through him knowing this was it because after waking he wouldn't be able to come back, Katherine and him would have to leave. As much as it hurt he had accepted it because he'd be with the woman he'd love. Darkness had started to surround him, but he had felt peace because Katherine would be free and soon he'd start his new life with her. Unfortunately for Damon though when he'd wake he would wake up to reality finding that Katherine had been taken and burned in the church, and that his brother too had been turned. Though he had been betrayed by her action it didn't anger him, but as it sunk in that Katherine was no longer part of his life he found himself no longer wishing to live. _It's not worth living in a world that Katherine isn't in _those had been his final thoughts causing him to make his choice. Being a Vampire he had once viewed as a gift, because he'd have Katherine but now he had seen it as a curse, and all he had wanted was death, but Stefan ripped that choice away from him. Thinking back to it now Damon wasn't sure what he would have felt if Emily hadn't revealed to him that Katherine wasn't dead, but entrapped in a tomb, maybe then he wouldn't have spent over a century of his life dedicated to freeing her, and maybe then when that day did come and the tomb was opened he wouldn't have been greeted to the sad fact that she had never been there in the first place. Finding out that Katherine had never been there, that he had wasted over a century of his life had broken him and he had become reckless, but over time thanks to the support of Elena and his brother he was able to put himself back together. Unfortunately that hadn't lasted long because when Katherine finally did make her return all hell had broken loose. At first Damon had been able to brush her off and keep his expression cold-stoned _kiss me or kill me Damon we both know you're only capable of one _and that night he had chosen to kiss her, but then he had made the foolish decision to bare his heart and soul to her saying he'd forgive her for the past and they could start over. _I never loved you Damon it was always Stefan _that sentence alone caused his entire world to crumble.

Katherine had screwed everyone over, hurting them each in her own way, but their pain didn't even come close to Damon's and if anyone had a right to have bitterness and not put the past in the past it was Damon. Over a century of his life spent searching for a woman who never wanted to be found, at least not by him, but that wasn't the reason why he found himself despising Katherine Pierce it was the fact that he had realized his death had meant nothing. Back in 1864 Damon had died in peace believing he had died for love, but really he had died for a lie, his death had no meaning because he hadn't died for love, and that is why he found himself loathing the woman deep in slumber resting in his brother's bed.

It would be a waste to not have a little fun especially since he was alone. Seeing that the coast is clear he moves himself from his spot gently taking a seat on the bed. Taking in a breath, unnecessary but steadying, closing his eyes as he slowly begins to creep into her mind.

The main objective was to toy with Katherine's mind. Damon had figured when entering Katherine's mind she'd be daydreaming of Stefan or living in a past memory, because it was always about Stefan. His source of entertainment would be heckling her, breaking the tender moment and saying how Stefan had never loved her, and then reminding her she was just living in the past, and that in the present though he had slept with Katherine he'd throw in the fact that Stefan had only slept with Katherine because his true desire had chosen him. Yeah this would be fun. Time and time again Katherine had gotten such a joy out of constantly reminding Damon how he was second choice and now it was his turn.

Damon's brow rose as he found what seemed to be a little cottage. This wasn't something he was familiar with; then again it was probably a secret spot for Stefan and Katherine to escape off to. Screaming, no someone was sobbing drawing Damon in as he walked more into the home, following the sound of the sobs leading him into the main area, and the sight that greeted him caused him to stop dead in his tracks. It was straight out of a horror scene, no scratch that it was worse, much worse. Damon wasn't sure what to focus on the fact that there was literally a man impaled with a sword through his chest pinned against the doorway. Flicking his attention to him for a moment Damon noted how he was old in age putting two and two together that this must have been her father. Shifting his gaze it lowered only seeing the back figure of someone, a child none the less, and he found himself holding back a growl. Finally his focus went to the reasoning that led him here, Katherine Pierce. Only as he looked upon this woman, no this girl he didn't see Katherine he saw a broken girl hovering what he assumed to be her mother, clinging her to her chest as she cried for dear life.

This wasn't what Damon had wanted to come into. He wanted to have fun and screw with Katherine the way she had screwed him time and time again, but this, this was too much. It made him uncomfortable the more he looked the more he didn't see Katherine but Elena. Here was this girl who literally had her world ripped from her, crying because that's all she knew how to do. Her sobs haunted him and cut him deep to the point where he found himself wishing he had just kept away, but now he was here, and he was getting a behind the scenes look on the night Katherine's entire world fell apart, and he couldn't come back from this. As much as he wanted to return back to the present and not give a shit about her this moment was making him think differently.

_But centuries before that she was just an innocent girl shunned by her family, so for five hundred years she lied, manipulated and do whatever she had to do to survive , and she did she's a survivor._

Stefan's past toast ringing in his ear as Damon stood their immobile steely blues remaining locked on Katherine. Close to death, she was so close to death and instead of reliving memories of her and Stefan or the multiple times she had screwed and got off on people's pain, but instead she was reliving what he guessed was the worst moment of her life. Katherine had yet to notice him and as much as he wanted to exit this memory he found himself drawn in, and he knew he needed to say something to make himself known, to make her realize this was just a memory, that this wasn't really happening.

"I suppose Kubler Ross was right when she ended up creating the five stages of death….considering your state I'd say you've fallen into the depression stage" he simply states. Damon watches as she slowly lifts her head, her almond eyes finally meeting his and he finds his breath hitching in his throat finally seeing her expression, broken, far from being Katherine Pierce. The look of fear doesn't cross her as she sees a stranger, and he knows him being present, not to mention sporting a V-neck sweater and jeans that she's finally recognizing who he is.

"Damon"

The broken expression she had been wearing slowly fading away and turning to anger as he gives a curt nod of his head "in the flesh" gesturing with his hands before tilting his head slightly to the side "well sort of." He can see the confusion as she wonders what the hell he's doing here "I figured you'd be sunbathing in Spain or having a roll in the hay with Stefan….wasn't expecting this."

"Get out of my head" her hands desperately clutching her temple almost trying to force him out, but he's a vampire and he's got too much power for her to defeat him.

"I guess I can understand why you went with the poor orphan girl…..family died in a fire story….this" glancing around the room for a moment before his eyes settle back on Katherine "would have been hard to believe." Even back in 1864 Damon had his suspicions of Katherine about her past, but he kept those to himself because Katherine had never been one to swap stories with him, and if she did they were rare. When Elena had foolishly gone down to the tombs to chat with Katherine she had learned her whole history, which of course Damon had learned after Elena had explained it to both brothers.

"You hate me Damon….I get that and you want to torture me after everything I put you through" he can see she's holding back tears, because even with her memory intact he still sees hints of that broken girl "but NO" gritting her teeth together "not this."

"You're right Katherine" giving a simple nod of his head finally moving from his spot, inching more into the room "I had the intention of playing mind-games with you because I figured you'd be basking in past moments that deemed you as the Queen Bitch" surprised at how calm his tone is "but instead of being in those blissful moments I come in and find you here."

"Comforting to know that even in the past Klaus was a Class act Bastard" glancing over at the man impaled against the door "sword in the daddy" shaking his head "and it seems overtime he's upped his methods of dastardly plans."

Katherine's eyes followed his movements, her gaze locked on her father the man who had ripped her baby away, her own world and at the time she had hated him, but now looking at him she'd give anything for him to be here, even if it consisted of him lecturing her and going on about how she was a disgrace to the Petrova family. "So you've seen me at my weakest….that should hold you over till my impending death….so leave" she practically growls out finally removing herself from the bed, placing her feet on the floor.

"Actually I'm disappointed, because I always thought I'd revel in your weakest of moments, but this" gesturing around him "even I can't take pleasure in this" he finally admits. "I'm not my brother….I'm not Stefan…I can't put on a faux smile and leave the past in the past because the past is what made me who I am…the past still to this day continues to haunt me, and maybe my Saintly of a brother was able to bite the bullet….but I can't….because his pain is not even up to par to mine." Anger he feels it coursing through him and he wants to snap but he forces it down, focusing his gaze for a moment on the younger sister allowing him to once again get swept up in Katherine's past pain. "You promised me forever Katherine and I held you to that promise" finally regaining his voice again "I held onto that promise for one hundred and forty five years….for over a century and even when that tomb was opened and it was revealed that you had never been there in the first place….I loathed you…and yet somehow when you did finally show yourself I was willing to forget, I was willing to move past it because all I had wanted was you….and what do you do" not even giving her the chance to answer the question "you tell me that you never loved me and that it was always Stefan." The more he opens up the more he feels as if his walls are falling "do you know why I hate you Katherine" eyeing her for a moment as she remains silent "because back in 1864 when my own father shot me….and I had died I died in peace because I had thought I had died for love….but I didn't….I died for a lie…..my death meant nothing" clenching his teeth together "it was meaningless."

"Damon"

"NO" he cuts her off not wanting to hear whatever excuse she's going to throw at him even though her expression at this moment in time seems completely crestfallen. "I need to say this and you need to listen….you owe me at least that" blue meeting brown as he's met with a simple nod of her head. "For the longest time each action that I have done I have put fault on you…..when the Scooby Doo Gang was here earlier I had made sure each statement they said connected itself back to you….the Quarterback's sister died and I said it was because of the fact that I had returned to Mystic Falls to find you….ergo finding her…but that wasn't it because I killed her, I killed her out of pure boredom and truth be told I couldn't care less because that chick didn't have her head on straight" he confesses. "Sabrina the Teenage Witch" pausing for a moment "Bonnie" correcting himself "her Grams died she said it was because of the fact that her Grams used all her powers to open the seal of the tomb….but that was all me I was the one who threatened and forced them to perform the spell….I was the one hell bent upon freeing you…to which turns out you hadn't been there in the first place." Silence drapes around the conversation for a moment trying to recall the other statements the gang had said "Caroline" clicking his tongue "well I admit it was a dick move on my part using her as my happy meal….and abusing her like that but actually I can't take responsibility on her death because that was all you."

This next part was going to be tough, but it needed to be said "I came to Mystic Falls for two reasons the first to create mayhem and destroy the town that had destroyed me….and second to free you. At the time the only person I gave a rat's ass about was myself…..I won't go through the whole story but I will give you the cliff notes version Elena" taking note how her body tenses for a moment "somewhere along the way Elena caused me to care again…I didn't just tolerate her I cared for her…and overtime feelings grew….she was dare I say my friend….but the night you returned back here….the night you confessed to never loving me" swallowing hard "my entire world shattered….and rather than isolating myself I went to see Elena, clinging onto the hope that she could return my feelings….I tried to kiss her" a rich chuckle escaping him "pathetic and bad move on my part….but the rejected kiss wasn't the worse it was the repeated….the exact line you had just fed me…..I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan….and I snapped….no literally I snapped because the second Baby Gilbert entered the room I became reckless, I wasn't thinking….all I was thinking was that I was deemed to repeat the past and always be second choice and I wanted to hurt her…..I snapped Jeremy's neck….and then I walked away as if it was nothing…and you don't know how grateful I am towards that ring….because if he had died and once sanity replaced the dark cloud hanging over me I would have felt the guilt and it wouldn't have been something I could live with….especially Elena hating me….I would have slipped my own ring off and walked into the sunset…end of story."

"I'm not Stefan" hell how many damn times does he have to say that line "if he does something bad he lets the guilt take him over, but when I do something awful, selfish and reckless I don't feel the guilt because I always put the blame on you….no matter what it is I tell myself I wouldn't have been this way if it wasn't for you" he pauses for a moment, lips pursing together deep in thought "I used you as my scapegoat Katherine for the longest time….faulting you for everything that I have done….but the things I've done are my fault and my fault alone." It was odd how it had taken Enzo's cold words of how he was a monster for it to really sink in for Damon. Flipping the switch and having his humanity off hadn't been Katherine's doing, he had done it when he had been presented the fight or flight question to which he decided to leave, but in order for him to walk away from his dear friend he had to have his emotions off, because he cared, he cared too much. Damon's past killings hadn't been because of Katherine, he had been the one to spill blood and their blood was on his hands, not Katherine's. She deserved the blame for his death, and his one hundred and forty five years spent wasted of his life searching for her, but he couldn't blame her for his choices, because that was all him.

"I've put you at fault for many things Katherine" taking a step closer to her "but this" gesturing towards the horrific scene before them "this was never one of them." By now he's standing in front of her with them face to face, and he knows if he wants to he can reach out to her, but his hands remain resting at his side. "You didn't deserve this Katherine; I wouldn't wish such a thing even on my worst of enemies" he's watching her every expression taking note mostly of the surprise displayed on her gorgeous yet broken features. "You were punished by Klaus" gritting his teeth together "punished because of the fact that you refused to be his sacrificial lamb…most people would have sagged their shoulders in defeat knowing it was no use to fight….but you did you fought Katherine….and you ran….you ran like hell….and because the spoiled brat that he is didn't get what he wanted he in turn did this….he punished you taking what you loved most in hopes that this would be your downfall….in hopes that you'd give up and turn yourself in" finally not able to hold back he places his hands gently on her shoulders "but you didn't give up, you refused to give up….you still fought….you fought….even back then you were a fighter…..a survivor" lightly squeezing her shoulder "for five hundred years you ran….screwed people over, manipulated and broke a couple of hearts along the way….you've done awful things too, but this…this was not your fault" his hands sliding down, grasping her hands in his as he turns them over to show her palms "your families blood is not on your hands."

One of the perks about being a vampire was not only being able to get inside someone's head, but also having the ability to morph dreams. He had used this nifty trick many times sometimes to taunt, like when he had made Stefan believe that he had bitten Elena, but then he also used it for good. One memory sticking out had been Rose on her deathbed when he took her back to her human days, and they lay out in the sun, she had died in peace and not pain. Only vampire's who fed, and by fed this consisted of treating themselves to fresh blood, aka what Damon was known to call humans, happy meals. Bunny blood and simple blood bags wouldn't do the trick meaning Stefan wouldn't be able to do this considering his diet was what Damon considered for the faux vampires such as that Cullen fellow. Not to mention it had taken years to actually grasp this skill. Shifting his attention on the blood bath before him he focuses on what he wants her to now see. The blood that had been showered onto the bed were her mother lay slowly beginning to fade away along with the wounds that had been inflicted upon her.

"Damon" swallowing hard as she watches the wounds close, healing up "what-what are you doing?"

Glancing towards her sister who had been leaning against the bed, slash marks displayed across her face, and blood dripping over her nightgown he forces the pool of blood to vanish. The large gash on her neck to where her throat had been slit clearing up, removing itself completely from view. "Giving you peace of mind" he whispers reaching out and interlacing their hands together as he leads her over towards the doorway releasing her hand. Both their gazes lock on Katherine's father who has a blade impaling through his chest, keeping him pinned against the doorway. For a moment Damon does nothing, instead he turns to her "I think our fathers would have gotten along well" he thoughtfully says "both of them viewed us as a disgrace and complete disappointment to our family line….they probably would have bonded swapping stories on what failures you and I were" a slight chuckle escaping him. "My dad excelled at making me feel like a lost cause….we didn't think the same…..I saw the world differently and he didn't like that….if I had an opinion I gladly stated it….telling him that I thought the South was selfish for fighting to keep slavery….resulted in him calling me a traitor and a backhand to the head." There's a hint of a smile on his lips as he recalls the memory "I despised my father for the things he made me feel….said to me even his actions….but he was still my father none the less…and disappointment or not I still wanted his love" he confesses somewhat shocked that he's actually being this open "you would have thought that the one to kill him would have been me with all he put me through….and ironically enough the one to end him was his Golden Boy child."

"Father of the year award worthy or bastards….they were still our fathers none the less" shifting his attention back to the elderly man he focuses on the dark and crimson color pooling from his chest. Slowly and bit by bit the blood begins to disappear, causing Damon to turn his attention towards the sword pierced through him as he removes it, but uses an invisible force to still keep her father in place. Any and all traces of blood, anything that had shown proof of this horrific night now completely wiped away as they now just stand in the small cottage. "These deaths have been haunting you for over centuries….but it's time to let it go, it's time to let them go….you deserve to give them the right goodbye….with your mind at peace" hesitantly he reaches out cupping her delicate cheeks in his hands taking the pad of his thumbs and lightly brushing her remaining tears away "say your goodbyes Katherine."

They stand there for a few moments, blue meeting brown and he can see her awestruck expression still trying to process that he's doing this for her. Damon finds himself more surprised though seeing as his intention had been to hurt her and yet as he releases his hold on her and watches as she makes her way over towards her father he sees he's doing the exact opposite, because he's healing her. Feeling that this is a private moment he silently excuses himself walking into the main entry of the cottage. It was odd getting a behind the scenes look into Katherine's life considering he had always been use to seeing her as the rich and privileged Southern Belle, but this house it didn't scream impressive _then again the time frame is completely different from 1864 _he reminds himself. Damon knows that now would be a good time to retreat from this, but he has one more thing he feels he must do. He finds himself wondering what's happening back in the real world, had they found the Quarterback yet? Was he still alone with Katherine or was there a presence? _No I'd feel that….then again I've never used so much detail in these type of scenarios….I'll probably need at least a juice box for added strength so I don't feel so drained._

Footfalls catch his attention as he turns his head taking note of Katherine's tear strained cheeks, but she offers him a small smile as she joins him "I don't know why you did this….but" watching as she sucks in a breath and he can tell she's having difficulty getting it out there "thank you." Pausing for a moment "we can go back now, I'm sure you're just dying to see Elena."

Smirking slightly, but flinching at the mention of Elena recalling the earlier awkwardness that had been set between them "there's one more thing" he notes ignoring her confused expression. Her mouth opens to ask what, but a new sound enters the room resulting in her question being answered. The sound of an infant crying echoes around the room as she turns away from Damon spotting the basinet before her. Damon's eyes remained locked on her, remaining in his place smiling at the fact that she seems frozen in her spot "go" he gently states giving her a slight nudge in the right direction. The sight in itself isn't something he's accustomed to seeing, watching Katherine's cautious movements. When it came to Katherine Pierce he had always seen her as confident, smug and carrying herself well, but this was different, because this time he could see the hesitance in each step that she took. Even as she stood hovering over the basinet she still remained cautious and as much as Damon wanted to push her to take the next step, he remained silent allowing her to make the choice. "I don't have much experience with this…but last I checked having a child….giving life is supposed to be a joyous occasion…. but that moment was ripped from you…so take that moment Katherine….and hold onto it" he encourages as a small smile slowly displays on his dark features watching as she reaches into the basinet retrieving the baby, holding her and noting for the first time in a long time how truly content she looks.

—

It takes Damon a moment to return back to the present. The cottage interior now replaced by his brother's room, his gaze falls to were his hand is place surprised by the position of his hand seeing that it's no longer resting at the side of the bed, but instead at her cheek. His hand lingers for a moment before drawing it away, and it's this movement that causes Katherine to finally come to, waking from her slumber as her eyes instantly meet his.

"Thank you" she whispers.

Taking note of the hoarse in her voice, seeing how truly weak she is. Gaze moving away from her for a moment before focusing back on her, trying to ignore the sincerity in her tone, giving a brief nod of his head. "You're welcome" feeling suddenly uncomfortable now that they are officially back in the real world "consider it a parting gift" he adds in with a smirk, but the smirk doesn't reach his eyes like it's usually known for doing.

Silence encases the conversation as he sees a flood of emotions crossing her frail features, the one he notices the most being confliction. It's easy to see she's fighting with herself on whether or not to say whatever she wants to say, and though he wants to question that look he stays silent.

"Then you should….have your parting gift."

Brow rising as he tilts his head slightly to the side, his curious nature getting the best of him "and that would be…" he trails off.

"The truth."


End file.
